Void Traces
Void Traces are a resource found in Void Fissures, used to refine Void Relics or create Dragon Keys. Acquisition Void Traces are primarily obtained by collecting Reactant, which occasionally drops from Corrupted enemies (including those who turn Corrupted during the mission) provided there is a Void Fissure present. Reactant is collected to crack open a Void Relic, but Reactant will drop regardless if the player has a Void Relic equipped or not. Players can collect up to 10 Reactant during the mission (and is required to open a Void Relic, if one is present). Once enough Reactant is collected, 6-40 Void Traces are rewarded and the Relic, if equipped, is opened. Additionally, a player can receive a bonus Void Trace should a teammate choose their Relic's artifact. Up to 3 bonus Void Traces can be collected by this method. As of , Void Traces can also be obtained from Void Alert missions. Unlike most resources, there is an upper limit to how many Void Traces a player can stockpile. This cap is determined by one's Mastery Rank using the formula: (Mastery Rank 50) + 100. For example, a Mastery Rank 13 player can only hold up to 750 Void Traces at maximum. Any excess Void Traces are discarded. The sole exception is if the player receives Void Traces from a Void Alert, which will allow them to exceed their stockpile limit, similar to acquiring extra Kubrow Eggs from Alerts. Use Currently, Void Traces can be used for the following: *Dragon Key crafting, which require 10 Void Traces per key. *Void Relic refinement to increase the odds of acquiring rarer rewards (25, 50 or 100 per relic, depending on the level of refinement). Tips *If you are low on Void Traces but want to save your Relics, run a Fissure mission with no Relic equipped. You'll still earn Void Traces from collecting 10 Reactant as normal, but you won't be able to gain any bonus Traces from other players choosing your reward (as you will not receive one). *Resource Boosters and the Smeeta Kavat's Charm 120 sec Resource Buff both affect the amount of Void Traces rewarded. Final Void Trace reward v''' 2'''r 2'w' (1+0.25 b') 2'c + p''' ::where '''v=integer of unboosted Void Trace reward (min 6, max 30); r'''=integer of regular Resource Booster (inactive 0, active 1); '''w=integer of Resource Weekend Booster (inactive 0, active 1); b'''=integer of bonus Resource Boosters received in Endless Void Fissure missions (min 0, max 4); '''c=integer of Charm Resource Buffs active when picking up the 10th Reactant (min 0, max 5); p=integer of other players selecting your reward (min 0, max 3). The theoretical maximum is 7683 Void Traces from one Relic; however the odds of having 5 Charm Resource Buffs active when cracking a Relic are astronomical, as even having 2 of them active at once is rare. On top of that, the maximum Void Trace storage is currently capped at 1250 Void Traces with MR 23. Patch History }} fr:Vestiges du Néant Category:Resources Category:Update 19